Hellenbach GT
The Hellenbach GT is a high performance muscle car exclusive in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' The Hellenbach GT is a two-door coupe that resembles a 1967-1970 Mercury Cougar, except for minor differences like the single headlights and added turn signals, and the sides are closer to a 1968 – 1970 AMC AMX. While its body design may occasionally include single-tone body colors, the Hellenbach GT may also appear with the hood of a different color. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' Despite its small size, the Hellenbach GT is capable of high speeds and handles well, thanks to its large displacement, supercharged V8 that gives high horsepower. The Hellenbach has a rather high top speed for a muscle car. It also has quite stable and controllable handling, without as much fishtailing as the contemporary Stallion or Phobos VT, two other American-styled muscle cars. GTA Liberty City Stories Overview Image Gallery HellenbachGT-GTALCS-front.jpg|Front quarter view of the Hellenbach GT, with a secondary color in its hood. (Rear quarter view) Special Variants * There are three special colors of the vehicle in the race Low Rider Rumble (white, brilliant red and sky blue). They can be obtained using this trick: Start the race as usual, but remain in the starting line until the end of the race. Wait for the other racers to cross the finish line. Get into the car of your choice and drive it to your safehouse garage. Leave the garage door open and fire a rocket or grenade at the car. You will fail the race by damaging one of your competitors' cars, but it will be repaired once again after the garage door closes. Save as usual. Note this only works for the PSP version. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Snuff - During this mission a Sindacco high-ranking member owned a Hellenbach GT which Toni killed and the car was eventually given to Toni by JD as a deposit for his debts. * Car-azy Car Give Away - The car is one of the sixteen vehicles wanted by Love Media for their Car-azy Car Give Away. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The car can first be found in the mission "Snuff" for Vincenzo Cilli. It is a reward given to the player by Joseph Daniel O'Toole after the player has killed a Sindacco leader. * The car can be obtained by completing level 4 of the car salesman missions, in which it will spawn within the Capital Autos car showroom in Harwood thereafter. * In Cedar Grove, Shoreside Vale, it can be found outside the garage of a house. Nearby is a V8 Ghost. * Can be acquired via a glitch when saving a Sanchez in a garage sometimes. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * Hellenbach means "Bright Creek" in German. * The default radio station for the Hellenbach GT is Flashback FM. * The engine and horn is shared with the Banshee. * Despite its internal name being 'SHELBY', it bears no resemblance to any real-life Shelby. See Also * Hellenbach - A Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars car with a similar name. * Bullion - A beta car similar to the Hellenbach GT. * Stallion - A muscle car similar to the Hellenbach GT. Navigation }}de:Hellenbach GT (LCS) es:Hellenbach GT pl:Hellenbach GT Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Muscle Cars